The Uncertain Aftermath
by Prettylittlerock123
Summary: After going through literally Life and Death, Star needs to prepare while Moon must protect her family and kingdom from the possible dangers from Eclipsa after her daughter killed Toffee. While going through the rebuild of Mewni, Star starts to face her conflicting feelings again with Marco and after being thrown back into the wild, Ludo begins his path to redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my name is, Endermara/Prettylittlerock and this the first time I'm doing this so I would appreciate some criticism and advice on this since this is my first time doing this..**

 **So this is my vision on the continuation on Season 3 of Svtfoe, and since we have to wait until November for an official continuation on the story, this seems like the best time to practice my storytelling skills...if I have any...lol..**

 _ **Also, I would love to thank and give a shoutout to EVAunit42 for the helpful advice and motivation!**_

 **So I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think and if I should continue!**

* * *

Moon began to depart from her short visit in Rhombulus's Dimension just to make sure Eclipsa is still in her crystal.

She was feeling the growing pains in her arms as the veins began to grow a more darker purple. She didn't know what to do or what will happen now that Toffee has

perished.

But she didn't have time for that. She had to check on her daughter.

She used her dimensional scissors and immediately jumped into the portal while giving one last look at Eclipsa before disappearing into the portal.

She eventually made returned back to Mewni and immediately spotted Buff Frog, Marco, her husband, and gratefully, Star.

"Excuse my sudden departure everyone, I had to check to make sure everything was ok.." Moon said as she slid down the small hill where parts of the castle was destroyed.

"Sweetie! Oh thank corn you're ok!" River approached her with with a very bone breaking hug.

"Oh..how I missed..you too...River.." Moon choked as River began crushing her with his barbaric hug.

Even with his wild and uncontrollable manner, she still loved him regardless even tho she disregarded his safety but only because of Star's sake.

After being released by River's grip, she approaches Buff Frog to thank and also have a mini discussion on what should they do next.

Star, on the other hand was just watching them from a distance and Marco watched her over the sidelines.

He still couldn't believe that she was almost...gone.

He remember those words Toffee spoke after his regeneration.

" **She's gone."**

Marco wouldn't be able to live with himself if his best friend actually...left him.

Then all of a sudden, he heard a voice repeatedly calling him getting louder and louder.

"Marco...MARCO…. **MARCO**!" The voice shouted

Star was able to snap him back to reality with her shouting.

"Are you ok? I had been calling you nonstop and yet you still don't respond!" Star said with a pouting face.

Marco didn't respond and instead gave her a more shaken look. She started to look concerned.

"Marco, what's wrong-" Star stopped and looked down at Marco's damaged hand.

"Oh my gosh, Marco! What happened to your hand?! What-" Star was just struggling to say a sentence correctly.

Marco still refused to speak and also began to avoid eye contact with Star. She started moving a bit forward to him even if he gave him the lack of attention.

"Marco, tell me what happened when I was gone?" Star asked with a concerned look.

Marco looked at his dirty and bruised hand he used to…

Marco sighs and slowly looks up at Star, who was still waiting for a response.

"When you were gone, we immediately thought you were actually dead." Marco said. Star eyes widened with shock and surprise. Yet, she shouldn't be since that's what she believed too.

"I didn't want to believe it, and I thought he was bluffing but when he broke the other half, my mind just went blank and then all I felt was anger and guilt." Marco stated.

"And with those emotions together, I just... punched him in the heart..." He said as his voice starts to sound broken.

Star notice the tone of Marco's voice and slowly began to build up small amounts of tears. She knew that Marco cared for her but not as so far as to basically trying to _**kill**_ someone to show his anger.

"I hated thinking that you no longer was standing beside me making me smile and laugh with your magic and fun adventures across other dimensions.." He quivered with tears in his eyes.

"I did it because he crushed my heart...and.." Marco was up to the point where he couldn't even talk correctly.

"I didn't want to let you go!" He shouted with tears dripping on his face.

An awkward silence began to form around the two friends and it seemed like an eternity for the next few sentences to come out of Star's mouth.

"Marco?" She asked while looking at his face.

Marco lifted his face to look at her big, baby blue, eyes.

"You can still see me right?" She asked him. Marco face changed from sadness to confusion.

"What?" He asked with dry tears from his face and new ones slowly approaching from his eyes.

"You can see me right in front of you, right?" She repeated trying to put a smile on her face. Marco started to wipe his face.

"Yeah, of course I can see you? Are you seriously joking with me right now?!" He replied with confusion and a bit of frustration.

"Good, now, can you hear me talk?" She asked again.

Marco wasn't understanding what she's trying to say. The thing that was getting to him, was the fact she was actually smiling while they are having this conversation.

"Y-yes…?" He decided to go along with whatever point she was trying to get.

"Good again. Now, can you hear this?" Star grabbed his beaten hand and placed on her chest.

Marco's face was slowly turning red and yet he finally understood what she was trying to say.

"You hear it, right? That's my heartbeat, Marco. It's still beating and I'm still here." She reassured.

Marco heard every thumping from Star's chest as her heart is still producing air and is still alive.

Star started flowing tears down her face the same with Marco.

"I'm here, Marco. You don't have to worry. **I'm here**." She said. Marco grew very silent with Star still trying to reassure him.

"So..stop..worrying about me, ok? I'm fi-" Star was suddenly yanked by the arm and Marco pulled her in for a hug.

"Marco! What are you-" Star was then locked with Marco in gripping hug and tears still float above his cheeks.

"I'm glad your still here. I don't think I could handle losing the coolest girl I knew. Right?" He said never letting go of her weak body.

Star was stuck with shock yet she returned the hug and wasn't planning to him go. When she confessed to him at the End of the Year Party, she meant every word of it. She truly did have deep feelings for the earth turd.

While they wouldn't mind staying in that position forever, the silence had to be broken again. This time, Marco broke the silence.

"Star?" Marco asked while still holding on to his friend. Never wanting to let go.

"Yeah?" Star said. She knew it was her turn to answer some questions so she was curious on he had to say.

"You don't mind if I ask you something? He asked. Star wasn't going to question him since judging by the events that just happened, she wasn't surprised he had a probably a dozen questions to ask.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" She asked

It grew quiet for a bit.

"What happened when you were inside of Ludo? Marco began to look concern while Star, was struck with fear.

* * *

 ** _Well guys, this is my first chapter! let me know if you like it and if I should continue!_**

 ** _Also I would like some criticism and advice on how to improve so that would be awesome!_**

 ** _Well, until next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I still continue this since I don't have much to do right now so yeah!** **I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Still in his grasp, Star has yet to respond to his question. And she truly does remember what happen inside of Ludo, I mean, it literally just happened not to long ago.

The issue was that the she spent inside of Ludo weren't exactly the fun experience. But she knew had to tell him.

"I was surrounded by black goo all over the place. I was so confused at where was I until the waves just got too big for me eventually I ended up coming face to face with Toffee." Star stated with a more serious tone.

Marco was kinda shock that she could change her tone of speech that quick but then he realized this is Star Butterfly.

"After Mom gave him his finger, he just started to disappear and eventually I was left in a rocky sea of dark goo." She continued.

Marco letted go of Star and instead held her shoulders while she was hold on to his wrist. He did this just to make sure she felt comfortable while telling the story.

"Then, I was trying my very best to keep of float but the waves were getting way to insane! I tried to grab a piece of my magic while swimming but, it just felt like my lungs were gonna burst!" Star voice was cracking.

"I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't see, I couldn't do anything other than drown and just accept that my life was growing loose.." Star was on the verge of tears.

Marco looked at her concernedly and didn't know what to think about all this. When he first met Star, she was always a happy, wild, and free spirited person and to see her in this state, it's just overwhelming.

"Anyway, I woke up and saw Glossaryck, I didn't even knew where we were and he still acted like usually." She began to wipe her face.

"Then after freaking out about me possibly being dead, I just caught on with Glossaryck's stupid riddles, put my hands in boiling soup, and then you kinda saw what happened there." She finished.

"Wow." Marco said still shock. "I know right?!" Star said with a more "brighter" tone. Or at least, a tone that would make to shock a person could change to after being in a more "depressing" mood.

Moon approached the two and also gives her daughter another hug. And Star kindly return the hug.

"I just so glad that you're alright and alive." Moon said holding her daughter cheeks. Star blushed a bright pink of embarrassment.

"Moooom...stop it…" Star whined as Moon starts to pet her cheeks.

Even though she was complaining, found her mother's kindness and happiness to be very nice. She rarely sees this type of behavior from her at all but now, things are going to be different now.

 **Few Hours Later…**

The citizens of Mewni began the clean up all the rubble in the street and putting out all the fires. While the royal family, start to repair the damaged castle.

Moon was in her Butterfly Form, carrying all the bricks and rocks and moving them away from the castle.

Buff Frog and Marco were also helping out the citizens cleaning up the roads and streets of the town.

Star on the other hand, was helping her mother lift the huge bricks from the castle.

She was kinda getting use to being in her butterfly form although, the wind conditions made her experiences rather very difficult.

Not only was she just getting use to flying, but every time she transforms, her body feels very weak depending on how long she stays in that form. This forces her to take constant breaks from helping her mother and she to transform back to her normal self in order to feel energetic.

"Sweetie, you need to lift it a bit higher." Moon asked.

Star was slowly dazing off and began to lower the heavy brick she and her mother were holding.

"STAR!" Moon was finally gain Star's attention and she bolted up quickly carrying the brink onto the ground.

"Jeez, that's was a lot of work, huh mom?" Star chuckled.

"Star. Sweetie, I don't think you should use your form for today." Moon stated.

Star eyes widen, wondering why her mother would think she should learn more about her butterfly form.

"What? But Mom, your gonna need someone to help you clean up the mess inside and outside the castle! You know messes don't clean themselves! That wouldn't make sense!" Star joked

"Star, please.." Moon tried to talk but Star just kept on going.

Then suddenly, Star started to lose consciousness and began to turn back into her normal form.

"STAR!" Moon quickly flew to catch her daughter just in time before she was a few more feet from hitting the ground.

"I think that's enough for today." Moon slowly brought her daughter to her room.

Luckly, Star's room wasn't damaged during Ludo'a attack. She enter the parshly damaged hallways of the castle and soon approached Star's door.

She slowly open the door and placed her daughter on the soft and also very, very, _very_ large bed. After tucking her in, Moon walks to the door and proceeds to meet the rest of the folks outside.

" _I think_ _that's enough work for today..."_ Moon shuts the door and continues to work with the others.

Star is left with only her dreams.

* * *

 **Well I decided to keep going!**

 **I might keep updating this when I have the time!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! What?!** **Yeah, well this is doing pretty good so why not?** **So let's dive in shall we?**

* * *

 _ **In Star's dreams**_ …

It was dark, quiet, and very empty judging by the fact this is Star's dreams.

I mean usually her dreams are more bright, colorful, loud, oh, and also more warnicorns.

Star looked around wondering what wrong with her head and why isn't she in her usual land of fun and destruction.

Ok, "fun" destruction. There is a difference.

"Alright, we need to fix this." Star said. She closed her eyes and began the think her "happy thoughts".

But when she opened her eyes, everything was still the same. Well, all except for one thing that stood out from the rest of the setting.

Star spotted a tall standing crystal with little bits of shards coming from the ground underneath, well lack thereof.

She approached the crystal and when she was up close to it, she notice a crack on the largest crystal and it was oozing a darkish/rainbow color and it seems the crack was getting bigger.

And the goop was leaking more and more.

"Ew..I thought all the goop went down with Toffee." Star said.

"Unless.." Star's eyes widened and she took a few steps back away from the crystal as the crack was slowly getting larger.

Star didn't want to see what was gonna happen next so she began to run away from the crystal. But the further she ran, the dark rainbow goo was getting higher and was almost near her waist when she could no longer see the crystal.

Star started to hyperventilate and remember theses same events with Toffee. She tried to stay afloat but she was just too exhausted to keep moving.

Her movement got weaker until she just didn't try anymore. Star stop moving and was ready to accept her fate. She began to sink under the questionable substance and was ready to drown.

But surprisingly, she wasn't drowning, she was still able to breath in the liquid.

"What? How am I still alive?" Star wondered.

"Well, I guess this is a dream..so.." Star reassured. Star began to relax for a bit and tried to find a way to swim to the surface of the goo.

But, there wasn't a surface, or even a bottom. Star looked around and it appears that there was no way she can escaped from inside the rainbow goo.

"Man, what am I doing here? She questioned. She was really starting to get frustrated.

Then, she heard a voice in the distance. It sounded like a woman's voice but Star wasn't sure who it was.

" _Come here…"_ the voice said.

Star didn't know who but, she had nothing else to or anywhere else to go so, she swam forward and towards the voice.

" _You're almost there, dear._ " the voice was getting more clearer to understand.

Star had know idea where this voice was leading her too but she was ready to find out.

" _Hello, my dear it's great to finally meet you."_ the voice was perfectly clear and was female voice as Star thought.

"Who are you?" Star asked. "What are you doing in my dreams?"

" _My dear, I apologize for damaging your wonderful land of creativity. I admit, I took a little peek of your visions and it seems you have a creative and lovely mind indeed."_ The voice laughed softly.

Star was confused at what's going on. This voice doesn't sound like anyone she knows at least, by the top of her head.

Yet, she doesn't sound too threatening or harmful but she shouldn't let her guard down.

" _Don't worry dear, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I mean, what's the point of_ _ **harming myself**_ _, right?"_ The voice said.

Star was surprised this voice is going to summon a giant dream creature or any other monsters to hurt her. Why would this person, voice, thing, whatever, be caring for her?

"Well, that's nice and all but, I really appreciate it if you leave my head now please, since you're kinda getting rid of that " _land of creativity_ " you were talking about. Star asked.

" _Oh, sorry dear, it seems my presence is the cause of this. But don't worry, I'll put it back together._ " The voice apologized.

Before Star could respond, her surroundings began to dissolve. The rainbow goo was dissolving away from reality and was turning back into Star's normal vision of her dream.

Yet, while the voice got rid of the the mysterious goo, it was still around the area that was once Star's _"land of creativity_ ". Star can recognize that it's still her normal dream but it doesn't looks like the same.

The colors were more darker and dim than they usually were, even the rainbows, THE RAINBOWS!

"Hey, what did you do?!" Star barked.

" _Like I said, the only way we can speak, is if I do a little bit a change."_ The voice stated.

"And what if I don't, want to speak to you and I want to out of my head?" Star threatened.

All of a sudden, Star's world began to disappear once again only this time, by very strong gusts of wind.

Star covered her eyes and tries to walk the powerful winds created by what she believes is the voice.

" _Please child, how could you forget who I am?_ " The voice was booming Star's head causing her to put her hands on her head. She was getting a headache.

Star used the last bit of her strength to open her eyes, only see a purple soul forming into a shape of a body.

The purple soul form was very faded but, Star could tell who it was. Her eyes opened and she was frozen from shock.

" _Can't you see me now child?_ _ **It's me.**_ " The soul spoke.

"Wait, how are you here? But how did you-" Then, Star quickly remembered what her Mother told her when she told the story about her grandmother's death.

"See you soon...child." The soul spoke one last time before leaving Star on a fearful gaze of light.

 _ **Back**_ _ **To**_ _ **Reality**_ **…**

Star woke up in complete shock and a small touch of fear in her eyes.

She can feel and see that her hands are shaking and her lips were quivering. She was in a state where she didn't know what to think or to believe.

The door suddenly opened, and it was Moon holding a glass of water and with some warm corn on a plate.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good to see your feeling better." Moon said with a smile.

She placed the tray on the table beside Star's bed. She then sat beside her daughter on the bed.

"You should be lucky, I was able to catch you when you suddenly turned back while we were cleaning up the castle. You could've gotten seriously hurt." Moon explained.

Star was looking at her mother and noticed her arms were glowing a dark purplish aura and it was covering almost her entire arm.

"Mom, what's wrong with your arms? There kinda glowing…" Star asked.

Moon put her arms behind her back trying to hide them from Star. She doesn't want her to know too much about " _ **her**_ ".

"It's nothing dear, Mommy's just feeling very sore after lifting all those rocks." Moon lied.

Star gave a stern and serious look at her mother, not believing in her very obvious lies.

"That's sad and all Mom but, mind actually telling me the real reason?" Star said with a more, " _are you serious_?" tone.

Moon sighed.

"Star, I don't believe this the right time to talk about this. We will talk about when the time is right." Moon stated.

She just believe that her daughter should get to deep in _her_ history. She was worried if she were to learn the truth, she would follow the same path.

Moon begun to get up and make her way to the door until she felt a tug on her arm. Star was grabbing onto her trying to get her attention.

"Star, please understand, I'm just not-" Moon was interrupted by Star.

"I not trying to get something out of you Mom, I just-" Star didn't really know how to tell her mother what she saw.

"What is it, dear?" Star noticed she was getting her mother attention since she sat back down on the bed.

"I saw _her_ , mom." Star confessed. Moon eyes widen by this.

"What?" Moon asked.

Star grabbed her mother's arm and pointed to her corrupted veins.

"I saw _Eclipsa_ , Mom." Star confessed.

* * *

 **Welp, that took a lot of work!**

 **But hey, still practicing on this and I think it's getting very interesting…**

 **See you next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Yeah also I want to confess that I might update this story randomly until I found the right schedule..**

 **But anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

"You saw Eclipsa…" Moon asked.

Star looked at her mother's arms and frowned. Moon was in complete shock.

"When did you see her?" Moon asked her fearing daughter.

Star became silent and slowly lifted her head to face her mom but still keeps her eyes on her mother's corrupted arms.

"She was trying to communicate with me in my dreams.."Star confessed.

"She changed the visions of my dreams in order to talk to me clearly. Everything was changing, the sky, the setting, the colors, even the rainbows looked off." She explained.

"You saw her…" Moon was lost in words.

Star felt like her mother wasn't telling her something, and she was becoming weary and curious of her mother's past actions.

"Mom, you didn't tell me everything you know." Star states.

Moon sighed. "Star listen, I…"

All of a sudden, Manfred opens the door which spooked the queen and princess of Mewni.

"Your majesty, I would like to inform you that your husband is attempting to finish your part at fixing the castle by using his "royal strength and passion?" Manfred said.

"Oh, sweet mother of Mewni…" Moon muttered. "Sweetie, please excuse me for a bit, I really should check on your father."

Moon begun to rise from her daughter's bed making her way to the door. But Star still had questions.

"Wait, but mom! What about my dream problem?! and Ecli-" Star was cut off by Moon.

"Darling, I promise you we will talk about this when the proper time is right." Moon whispered.

"Besides, I don't want River to make a bigger mess after all the cleaning up we did.." Moon grumbled. Star gave her a worried, yet truthful look.

"Just stay here a get some rest dear, I'll check on you when we are finish with everything that needs to be checked out." She reassured.

Star sighs. "Ok, mom."

She watches her mother leave the room and Manfred telling her to have a good rest and shutting the door.

Star was left all by herself wondering how much she doesn't know about her kingdom or her heritage.

Then, someone knocked on her door and asked to come in.

Star didn't have really an idea of who would be checking on her since she expected everyone to be outside.

"Um, come in." Star said.

The door slowly opened only for the appearance of a cute, half-Latino boy entered the room.

"Hey.." Marco said. Star waved back to his response.

"What? You given me the silent treatment now?" Marco joked. Star chuckled.

"No, still talking loud and proud!" Star shouted.

"Ok, ok, I see you're still the same despite, all the craziness that just happened." Marco responded.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" Star asked with a coy smile.

"No, it's quite amazing actually." He said.

"Normally, people like you would changed completely and become dead serious and all emo and whatever." Marco continued.

"But, nope. You're still the same, free-spirited, rule breaking, cheerful, rebel princess you were always known and loved for." He finished.

Star couldn't help but blush and it was pretty obvious since the middle part of her face was turning pink and her 2 hearts on her cheeks turned an even darker pink.

"Hey Star, I think we both know what we're thinking about right now.." Marco reassured.

Star became quiet. Marco turned to see her face was a light pinkish color and believed she understood what he was talking about.

"Marco...I'm sorry…" Star apologized.

Marco was confused on her apology.

"Star, why are you apologizing?" Marco asked.

"Because, I ruined everything for you.." she replied with a sad look.

"Wha-" Marco was quickly cut off by Star's sentence.

"If I didn't have a crush on you, everything would be so confusing for you. And I wouldn't have ruined your relationship with Jackie." She continued.

"Star-" Marco tried to stop her but with no success.

" Now, not only Jackie's mad at me, but you too. And maybe deep down you're mad at me too and-"

"Star!" Marco shouted.

Star was spooked by his sudden outburst.

"Jackie, isn't mad at you or even me." He reassured.

"She isn't?" Star asked looking up at Marco's face.

"No, when you left, I followed you upstairs only to find an empty room and a damage roof. You didn't even give me a second to process what just happened. You just, left." Marco explained.

"Marco, I'm-" Star was this time cut off by Marco.

"Star, just stop and let me finish." Marco asked.

Star just keep silent and let Marco finished what he had to say since, honestly had nothing to say herself.

"I wasn't aware that Jackie was running right behind up the stairs. She was standing outside watching me look around the room that was once yours." He continued.

Marco's Flashback…

"Marco?" Jackie asked. She could tell by Marco's movement or lack thereof, that he wasn't feeling so well.

Jackie walked a bit closer to Marco until he turned around to face her. He didn't really know what to say.

"Jackie, I'm sorry..I didn't know Star...I mean I wasn't aware that.." Marco was stuttering.

"Marco. I'm not mad." Jackie said. Marco was surprised.

"Your not?" He asked.

"No, this is honestly how feelings are, they can be one and then all of a sudden, they become something else." She expressed.

"I mean I kinda did see this coming, you and Star are so close and honestly, the way you've been treating her and talking to her, I would be surprised and a little impressed if she didn't start having feelings for you." She joked.

Marco began to blush.

"And really, it's not Star's confession that I'm worried about.." Jackie spoked.

Marco face grew concerned and worried.

"It's yours." She finished.

Marco eyes widen and slowly changed his expression from shock to disappointment.

"She told you she liked you Marco. She liked, "liked" you. Right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..?" Marco assured.

"So, here's the question, do you like her too? And in "that" same way?" She asked.

"Ugh… Jackie, I… don't have an answer..I mean I just found out about this…" he sighed.

Jackie looked at him with consent and understood his situation.

"Marco, I'm letting you have this amount of time and opportunity to let you figure this out yourself. Jackie stated.

"Jackie, I-" Marco was stopped.

"Let me finish, Marco." Jackie continued.

"I'm breaking up with you…" Jackie noticed Marco was about to interrupted her and put a finger on his lips.

"But, I'm doing this for not only for you and Star'd sake but for mine as well." She continued on.

"Doing this, is at least putting us all at a decently safe spot once you make your choice." She said.

"While, I'm or even you aren't certain what the outcome will be, I want you to know I'll still care about you regardless and I'm pretty sure if she was her, Star would too." Jackie concluded.

"Think of this as a "temporary breakup". She said.

Marco had no response but he understood the significance of this, "temporary breakup" and that he didn't want to hurt anyone if he made a choice.

"Look, I gotta go...I guess we can talk when you're feelin alright, k? Jackie said before exiting the room.

"Yeah." Marco softly spoke.

And with that Marco followed Jackie downstairs and watched her depart from his house and later on, he enters the kitchen to have some oatmeal that was left by his mother.

Flashback Concluded….

"That's what we were left off with." Marco concluded.

Star begun to feel the guilt eating up inside of her and she did not like that feeling.

Marco noticed Star's face and turned to give her a hug. Star jumped in surprise.

"It's ok. It's not your fault you have feelings, like you said at the sleepover...

"Sometimes, you don't know what to think, your head and heart disagree. You think you knew how you felt about something but, then it changes." Marco restated with a smile.

Star smiled back and returned the hug with greater passion never wanting to let go.

"Well, if you're feeling any better, we can go out for some fresh air back on Earth." He told her.

Star eyes widen as she got from out of her bed. She frowns.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"Marco, I'm not going back to earth, I'm staying here on Mewni, forever." She said.

* * *

 **Welp, another hard work on a new chapter done!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!** **I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story!**

 **Now, like I said in the first chapter if you have any advice or criticism, I would love to hear your reviews!**

 **Don't be shy! Lol…**

 **Anyway, let's continue!**

 _ **Traveling Through Dimensions….**_

Was Ludo going through after asking Star to throw him into portal so he can find his way again.

After blazing through dimension after dimension after dimension, he finally stopped at a very rocky area and fell 10 feet from the air onto the hard ground.

"Owww….my beak…" Ludo remarked his pain.

He looked around only to see his surroundings as only two things, rocky and dead.

"So, this is where my 2nd life begins? I honestly thought it would be much brighter and with a little bit of some grass and-" Ludo was then hit in the head by some chips.

"What the..?" Ludo was wondering from where these chips came from.

He looked up to see that the portal he fell from was still there until it finally closed after a few seconds.

Thank you, Miss Butterfly…" Ludo whispered and then slapped himself wondering why is he acting so stupid.

Ludo looked back down at the chips and stared at them for good 1 minute. After that, he began making his departure from the rocky zone in search of finding his way in life.

"Well, I don't know we're I'm going, but I have an idea of where I want to go." Ludo said to himself.

And with that, Ludo was determined to get to his location and kept marching forward.

 _ **Back in Star's Room…**_

"What do you mean forever?!" Marco exclaimed.

He didn't understand what was going on in Star's mind but he thought she lost her marbles! And not in a good way.

"Marco, it's time to face facts, I'm in a situation where, I have to stay in order to make sure everyone safe." Star explained.

But, Marco wasn't having it.

"Are you seriously going to leave everyone behind just so you won't see them where bandages when you wake up in the morning?" Marco shouted.

"Marco." Star muttered.

"Well you shouldn't! We're all going to be find and those bandages show that we care!" Marco exclaimed.

"Marco!" Star's voice was raising. But Marco kept shouting his concerns.

"Tell me Star! Why do _really_ want to stay here on Mewni? The place you said your to be away from when we were back on earth?" Marco asked.

"Marco!" Star voice was cracking as if she was on the break of tears.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad that I didn't give you an answer back at party? Will I'm telling you now that I don't know what to feel-"

" **I JUST DONT WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER OR EVEN DIE BECAUSE OF MY ACTIONS AND STUPIDITY!"**

…

An awkward silence filled the room which was already filled with tension and stress.

"Star.." Marco broke the silence only to find a sombering Star looking at him with anger and tears.

She refused to look at Marco in the face and turned her gaze to the tip of her bare feet.

"Marco…I'm telling you right now, the one thing I'm more terrified then being queen, is losing you." Star confessed.

"If I losted you, I don't know what would I do. You helped me learn so much about Earth and everything else...and to lose that special someone..is like..losing a part of me.." Star weeped.

Marco was in silent.

"Your...the best turd I ever knew…"She joked still flooding in tears.

"And, I know you already know this but…I truly do have a crush on you." She confirmed.

"And not because only because your, nice, cute, helpful, smart, strong, and all the others...it's because I know at the very least, you care about me so much even, if you don't feel the same as I." Star concluded.

Marco was still quiet.

"So please understand, I doing this for-" Star was grabbed by the arms was given a tight hug from him.

"Marco-what are you doing…?" Star stammered.

"Thank you, for telling me this. But, as your general I won't leave your side no matter what. The year we spent together has changed me as much as it changed you." Marco stated.

Star breathing increased.

"That stubbornness in you has rubbed off on me. And now I'm using it to tell you that I will fight, cry, beg, or even die beside you." Marco said.

Star's arms were shaking yet slowly rosed to return the hug.

"Besides, were soulmates now, right?" Marco stated.

Star's eyes widen.

"So, that means we have to stay together no matter what right?" Marco joked.

"Yeah…" Star responded hugging back twice as strong.

To the point we're he couldn't breath…

"Oh..sorry.." Star chuckled and letting go of her tight grip.

Same did Marco.

The two were now looking at each with Star's hands holding Marco's shoulders and his not on close to her waist.

Another awkward silence approaches the two but in a good way this time.

Star looked at Marco's dark, brown, eyes and Marco looked at her crystal-like, baby blue, eyes.

It was only for a couple of minutes but it felt like an internity.

What the two weren't focusing on was the fact that Star was slowly moving her face towards Marco.

It wasn't until their noses began to touch that Marco came back to his senses.

"Uh..Star..?" Marco reassured her what she was doing.

"Ahhhh! Pegasus feathers! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Marco! I didn't mean it- I just was in the moment! And-and…" Star was red like a rose and stuttering like an idiot.

Marco laughed at her embarrassment. She gave him a pouty face.

"You know, now that I'm awear of your "little" crush on me, I can really get a lot out of you." Marco teased.

"Now your starting to sound like Janna." Star said sarcastically.

"You sure she didn't rubbed off on you after your time on earth?" Star asked.

Marco laughed. "No."

"Whatever, get out of my room you dummy I gotta get dressed." Star joked as she pushed Marco to the door.

"Whoa! Well someone's gotten stronger." Marco joked.

"Yep, when you experience a near life and death, it can make you something." Star boasted.

"Alright, Ill be waiting for you downstairs, and I don't want you to leave this room unless I see that smile on your face, ok?" Marco demands.

Star laughed. "Yes, sir!" She smiled.

"That's my _Estella_!" Marco justed realized what he said.

"I'm your what?" Star questioned.

"It's how you say a word in Spanish…" Marco said.

"Wait.. so did you just call me, a word in Spanish?" Star grew confused.

"No...well..I called you a word in Spanish but not the word I just said does not mean "a word" literally in Spanish." Marco explained.

"So..wait..what does Estella mean..?" Star asked.

Marco became a bit flustered. Star was still looking at him in confusion while he was down the stairs.

"It means literally means, "Star" in Spanish." Marco confessed.

Star's changed from confusion to surprise with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"Well, I'll see ya downstairs when your ready, ok?" Marco said.

"Yeah.." Star was muttering.

"Alright see ya! _Estella_ …" Marco joked before going downstairs.

Star slowly closed the door and thought of what just happened. Her face was a whole new color and her hands were a wet field.

But, she laughed as she went inside her closet looking for something to wear.

While also wondering what the future is holding on for her.

 _ **Well, that was dramatic indeed!**_

 _ **And also a bit of Starco fluff in there since why not? X3**_

 _ **Hope y'all enjoyed and stay tune!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm having a fun time writing and I'm glad people are enjoying it! So I say let's continue with this! Shall we?**

* * *

Star never felt so reassuring and happy to feel like herself again.

She went to her closet to change out of her pajamas which had tear stains all over the chest area.

There were just so many choices to choose from and she wanted to show her colors now that she's feeling more positive.

After minutes of looking, Star decided to wear a lightish, blue dress with a purple belt and have little wing sleeves with the skirt having a narwhal on the right side.

For leggings, she wore blue and purple striped kind and grayish plum boots with a cute cat faces on the tips.

After putting on her headband, Star quickly goes downstairs only to find her parents and Marco talking in the middle of the throne room.

"Hey guys!" Star said cheerfully.

Moon, River and Marco turned their heads to find Star running right towards them.

"Ohh! Star! It's good to see your feeling better." Moon exclaimed as her daughter gave her a tight embrace.

"What? No hugs for your old man?" River questioned with his arm opened.

"Oh, I didn't forget you, Papa!" Star cheered.

She ran straight to her beloved father and gave him an even stronger embrace.

"Wooo, you're getting much stronger deary." River looked at his sore arms but still smiled.

"Heh, yep! Getting tougher and stronger like you every second!" Star said.

The two laughed.

"Ha ha! That's my girl!" River exclaimed.

Moon and Marco watched them both. They were really father and daughter weren't they? Moon turn her gaze on to Marco.

"Marco, I take it that you will be taking your departure back to Earth in a few, yes?" Moon asked.

Marco grew surprised by Moon question.

"Why would you think that, uh..Queen Moon…?" Marco questioned.

"Are you not?" Moon asked back.

"Well, I wasn't really planning to, I came here just to check on Star.." Marco explained.

"And, that job has been done. So you must take your leave." Moon stated.

"Wait..what?" Marco grew confused.

"I suggested you go home, Marco." Moon restated.

"Why?" Marco asked. She sighed.

"Because, it is not safe for a regular human to be in the face of danger of Mewni." Moon explained.

"I know how much Star cares about you, and if she sees you in any countless danger or situation, I don't know what she would do or how far she would go in order to save you." Moon continued.

"But, I believe she would go very far." She finished.

Marco looked at Moon with a serious look.

"Queen Moon… I appreciate the advice but..I want to be there for Star and to make sure she doesn't do the dirty work herself.." Marco explained.

Moon looked at him.

"And honestly, even if I did leave Mewni, I'm pretty sure your daughter is going to question that and probably tried to change your mind or something." Marco added.

Moon sighed in defeat. He did have a point.

"Well, if you are going to stay here, we will at least inform your parents about this." Moon said.

Marco began to sweat. He didn't really tell his parents that he left in the first place…

Oh boy…

 _ **Back With Ludo…**_

Ludo was stuck in a mountain of sand yet still kept trying to move forward.

It wasn't easy for the kappa to keep moving since he dealt with the harsh weather, dangerous creatures, and concerns about his already weak health.

But he was still determined to make to his destination.

"Ughhhh! Great corn! How far do they have to put a new house?!" Ludo squawked.

He spotted a eagle flying from the skies onto its nest. And while walking spotted little spiders crawling all over the grains of dirt and sand.

He remembers his 2 girls who traveled with him when he was first thrown into the wild. He frowned.

Snapping out of it, Ludo was able to spot a faraway woods in the distance and quickly towards it so he can get a better view while climbing up the trees.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

After countless times trying to climb a single tree, Ludo was finally able to make it to the top of the tree.

He saw the view of the woods and also Mewni's castle from a very far distance.

While he did question how he wasn't that far from the Mewni castle, he wasn't focus on that.

He fell down to the bottom of the tree with a bruise on his huge bird head.

"Owww.." Ludo winned.

As he got up, he keep moving with chips still his hands. Starting to get hungry.

The sun was slowly settling and the moon began to rise. Ludo decided to set up camp.

He grabbed dozen of leaves and vines and tied them up to make a mini tent.

He didn't really exactly know how he was going to make a fire since the "wand" wasn't in his possession anymore.

So he tried to make it through the night without fire.

It was anything but easy. And the fact that it began to rain like cats and dogs made it almost impossible to sleep.

 _ **After the harsh night…**_

Ludo face was covered with wet leaves and was tangled up in wet vines. He was roaming through the woods with a ripped up bag of chips.

He was able to switch potato chip bags since his older one was getting dirty and kept falling to the ground.

He was grateful that Star gave him a bag of chips after being thrown into the wild for the second time yet this time, to do him a needful gesture.

All of sudden, he heard a rustle in the trees and grew concern.

The trees kept rustling until a tall figure fell behind Ludo. He was struck with fear and refused to turn around.

Unfortunately, the tall figure was slowly was slowly approaching him from behind about to put his claw on his shoulder.

Ludo held tightly on his dirty bag and was counting to 3.

"1...2... **3!"** Ludo exclaimed.

And quickly Ludo threw the bag on the figure's face and that spooked him alright.

The figure tried to get the ripped bag off its face as Ludo tried to run away.

Yet, the figure quickly grabbed Ludo by the collier and lifted him up to where he looking at his face. Although it was dark so Ludo couldn't get a good view on its face.

"Please don't eat me! I didn't mean throw the bag on your face! I mean I did but- let me tell you I taste disgusting especially my aftertaste it's vile and-" Ludo was basically rambling at this point.

"Hey, calm down big bro it's me!" The figure spoke.

Ludo looked at the face again with the sun shining at the figure's face making it easier to see its face.

"Wait a minute, Dennis?!" Ludo questioned.

"Oh sweet corn! Thank goodness you're alright big brother!" Dennis cheered while embracing Ludo.

Ludo was happy to see that his little brother was ok but, also wondering what he was doing in the middle of the woods.

"The last time I saw you, you were all creepy and alone and I was really worried about you." Dennis said.

Ludo was a bit surprised that one of his own family members was actually worried about him.

Since most of the time, his family would find him as a disgrace but Dennis, seems the only one who actually cared about him.

I mean after all, he was his younger brother.

"So, what are you doing out here, brother?" Dennis asked.

"I was actually trying to find my way back to the old man's house." Ludo said.

"But what are you doing at here?" Ludo asked.

"Oh, Pops wanted me to guard our territory of the woods from any enemies or creatures." Dennis responded.

"So, I'm guessing me then, right?" Ludo remarked.

"Well, I guess in his eyes, yes...but not in mine." Dennis reassured.

Ludo looked at his brother with some remorse while Dennis gave him a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Dennis said. Ludo shot him with a shock look, surprised by his brother's idea.

"Are you out your mind?! The old man isn't gonna let me step one foot in his old shack!" Ludo exclaimed.

"Calm down, brother! I'm gonna help you sneak into house." Dennis reassured.

"How? You do know the "rest" of the family is gonna spot me in their room." Ludo added.

"Trust me brother, I'm sure we can convince them that you've changed." Dennis told him.

"You and I both know that no one is going to accept me in that shack you call a home." Ludo snarked.

"Well then, if you really felt that way, why did you bother trying to come home if you really thought no one wanted you?" Dennis asked.

"I-I had-to..um.." Ludo couldn't make a sentence.

"Why did you want to come, while you knew you should've stayed?" Dennis kept questioning.

Ludo grew quiet.

"Face it brother, you need help." Dennis said.

"And, that's why I'm here. I want to help you, brother." Dennis reached out his hand.

Ludo looked up with a stubborn look and he shoo away Dennis's hand away.

"Just, take me home.." Ludo demanded.

Dennis frowned at him.

"P-please…" Ludo added.

Dennis frown slowly turned into a smile. He grabbed Ludo and they flew their way back home.

Ludo was a stubborn kappa, but always had a soft spot for his younger brother.

He smiles.

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter!**

 **Whooo! This was a long one for me!**

 **And awe! Ludo and Dennis moments! So cute! X3**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey** **guys! Ready for some bro moments because, I am!**

 **Here you go!**

 **Let's** **begin**!

* * *

Dennis and Ludo were pretty far from the ground while scheming for their family's home.

Ludo wasn't a big fan with heights and was closing his eyes during the entire flight.

Dennis noticed his brother's uncomfortable position, and slowly started descending from the skies.

 _ **Dennis's POV**_

I was very worried about big brother, I didn't want him to have a bad stomach when we go back home.

So I decided to take it easy and let brother have a bit of time to relax.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking it easy for you since you have such a "weak" stomach." I considered quietly.

"What!? I do not have stomach!" Brother shouted.

I looked at him with some annoyance in my face. I knew he was always stubborn so this doesn't phase me in any way.

When brother and I were still living in castle, I remembered Pop kept calling him the runt of the family and always gave him such a hard time.

He would always make him do the harder jobs in the house and kept hollering at him to get the job done.

Yet what really got me was, the fact that he still does it anyway even after the harsh punishment that was inflected by Pop.

Unfortunately, I guess that all the treatment Pops gave him eventually bothered home and he threw us out of our home and took it over for himself.

Lucky for us, we were able to find a replacement but, um… Pop didn't take it very well.

Ever since that day, the family found Ludo as a traitor and a disappointment to the family. Well except for one.

"You can't fool me brother, I know how you are about heights" I told him with a look.

He growled at me but remained silent.

I lowered us to where we were able to touch the trees. And judging by the fact that he was actually breathing correctly, gave me a good sign.

"Feeling better, big brother?" I asked him.

I turned my head only to see a scrunched-up face from big brother. I just assumed he appreciated the lower level of height.

"We shouldn't be far from home now, just a few more feet to go." I reassured.

"Thank corn, I'm tired of this flying. It's making nauseous." Ludo complained.

"Oh, so you do have a weak stomach, huh brother?" I joked.

"Uhh! What?! No! I just believe you need to practice on your flying, Dennis! It's getting worse and worse everyday!" He barked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at big brother, he was always a yapper.

"Fine, give us about 5 more minutes and you won't have to deal with my "horrible" flying anymore." I reassured.

"Good." Brother said.

An awkward silence started forming between big brother and I for a good 10 seconds. Until I heard him spoke.

"You know, I didn't say your flying was horrible, I said worse." Brother assured.

"So, at least your getting better than the last time I saw you.." he added.

My eyes widen by his comment, brother was actually trying to give me a compliment and with no added sarcasm?

I mean by the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was having a hard time trying to put the right words together.

But, honestly I'll take what I can get. I smiled as I spotted the house in full view.

"There it is, big brother." I told him.

He moved his his head to side to see the old house in the distance.

I landed near the bushes close to the house as me and brother hid there to see what was going on.

 _ **Ludo's POV**_

I saw the old man roaming back and forth upstairs looking somewhat frustrated.

I didn't care too much about him, what I'm more focused on is the state of the dump you call a house.

"This is where you people live now? This is even sadder when I took over the castle. And you all called me a disappointment." I stated.

Dennis looked at me with a bit of annoyance.

"Well, if you haven't taken our castle, this wouldn't be our home now." Dennis whispered.

"Uhhh, whatever. When are going inside?" I asked.

"We'll wait until Mom and Pa to leave the nest and then sneak you in." Dennis replied.

I turned my gaze to the top window to see the old man exiting the top room and appears to be going downstairs.

 _ **Inside the**_ _ **Nest…**_

The consent yelling from Lord Brudo wasn't a pleasant for Lady Avarius yet she wanted to keep her husband for doing something...reckless.

"UGHH...FOR THE LOVE OF CORN! WHERE IS HE?!" Lord Brudo boomed.

"Dearest, please be calm...I'm sure he's probably heading his way right now." Avarius reassured.

But Lord Brudo was very impatient.

"That's it! I'm not losing the only tolerable one in this house!" He shrieked.

Avarius eyes widen and grabbed him by the beard.

"Care to repeat that, dear?" She asked while yanking his beard harder and harder.

"I mean except you dear! You're the loveliest one here!" Brudo announced with a force smile.

Avarius let go of his beard and Brudo rubbed his chin and proceed to exit the house.

"We need to look for him." He stated. His wife sighed.

"Very well, then I will lead some of our kids to help find him while you stay here." She suggested.

Brudo agreed.

Lady Avarius changed to an appropriate attire to fly in while she took the kids who had wings with her.

"If Dennis returns, please call for me and the kids and we will return." She said.

"Yes, off course dear." Lord Brudo agreed

He watches as his wife and half of his kids fly across the woods and closes the door.

Dennis and Ludo both knew this is there chance to sneak in. All through, it is still proven to a little bit difficult.

"Ok, let me check and see if anyone's upstairs." Dennis whispered.

He flies to the window to see 2 to 3 of his siblings in the house.

Luckily, they were sleeping.

Dennis flew back down and picks up his brother.

"Ok, the rest of the family is asleep and Pop is still downstairs, we need to be very quiet.." Dennis whispered softly.

"Please! Quiet is my middle name! Ludo Quiet uhh..Avarius…?" Ludo remarked.

Dennis covered his beak.

"Shhhh! Be quiet big brother! We're going to get caught!" Dennis whispered more loudly.

He slowly opened the window and dropped Ludo on the already old floor.

"Oww! Mmm…!" Ludo quickly covered his mouth.

One of the young birds eyes widen and became face to face with Dennis who was sweating profusely.

"Denny….?" The young female bird rubbed her eyes.

"Um...no..?" Dennis lied. Ludo was sweating as much as Dennis.

"I'm the dream bird! I'm here to check on your dreams and to make sure you don't have nightmares! And this is my assistant….little..Wisher…!" Dennis whispered.

He lifted up Ludo who had the most grouchiest face you will ever see.

The young female bird stared at them for a good 10 seconds.

The two brothers were sweating.

"UGH...JUST GO TO SLEEP!" Ludo demanded.

An awkward silence fills the room.

An effortlessly, the infant was put to sleep.

Ludo and Dennis looked at each other with otter shock.

"Wow, that actually worked." Dennis said.

"Yeah…" Ludo agreed.

Dennis put his brother down and looked at him exhaustion.

"Wow, we actually got in the house and we didn't get caught, ha! And you were so worried." Ludo joked.

Dennis chuckled.

"Yeah, especially since you were actually pretty loud I'm surprise that no one heard us-" Dennis was interrupted.

The door quickly opened giving the brother zero chance of hiding.

"Alrighty kids, you need to eat and I'm feeding ya since your mother left to go look for your brot-" Lord Brudo stopped to see his younger son and...Ludo.

"You still think he can't see us if we stand here…?" Ludo whispered.

Dennis turned his head slowly to Ludo and face palmed.

"Oh...boy."

 _ **Akwardness and Chaos ensues.**_

* * *

 **Well, another chapter featuring the Ludo fam!**

 **I honestly hope we get more of them in season 3 especially, Dennis! (He's adorable in my opinion x3)**

 **And also, sorry this chapter is shorter than last time...getting busy..**

 **So hope you enjoy and prepare for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **New chapter today!**

 **So let's just jump straight right in!**

* * *

Marco wanted to quickly check on his family or at least make it before they find out he left the house.

 _ **Marco's POV**_

Moon looked at me with a bit of concern, probably because I was sweating like crazy.

"Are you alright Marco? You seem to be, "leaking"..." She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine! Um..I just need to check on something back on Earth." I said with a fake smile.

"Oh, well..very well. But I do want to inform you that we will be having a celebration for the defeat of Toffee tonight." Moon informed me.

I stopped and looked at the Queen with confusion.

"But, didn't you say you rather want me back on Earth instead of Mewni?" Marco corrected.

I noticed Moon face turned from considerate to dead anger. I honestly thought she was gonna lose it.

"I said I recommend you stay on Earth I didn't say you had too." Moon sighed.

"And also, I know Star would appreciate some company back from earth to attend and…." Moon stopped.

I raised my eyebrow in a bit of confusion.

"And…?" I asked.

"And, I know that Star would like for you to stay ever since her departure from Earth. She really missed you, Marco." Moon finished.

I stared at her with surprise and nodded in response.

"I'll see if I can bring them over if I have the chance." I said.

"Thank you, - I mean, Marco for this." Moon thanked.

"Um, no problem..but um what time does this celebration start exactly?" I asked.

"It starts at around 8:00 tonight, that should give you enough time to get ready." She reassured.

I nodded my head and quickly grabbed my scissors and created a portal heading for earth.

"See you tonight maybe?" Moon asked.

"Maybe." I chuckled as I hopped into the portal.

 _ **Star's POV**_

I felt like I've been goofing off with dad for so long that, I totally forgot about Mom and Marco.

But as I turned my head, I noticed that only my mom was the only one standing there.

I walked towards her with dad following me from behind.

"Hey Mom, where did Marco go?" I asked.

"Yeah! I have to give him back his loincloth! He left them behind and they got extra dirty!" Dad exclaimed.

"Marco has went back to Earth to take care of some "business." Mom said.

"Oh…" I frowned.

"Oh…." Dad copied but with a more sadder frown.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll return again soon." Mom reassured with a wide smile.

"Right now, I actually would like to speak with you alone…" she said with a look.

I knew exactly what she wanted to talk about and quickly to a glance at daddy.

"River, can you check on the citizens to see how things are going?" Mom asked.

"Oh! Sure thing honey! I will inspire the citizens once again to make this kingdom great again and-"

"River…!" Moon sturned.

"Right!" Dad quickly ran outside to lead the folks to recovery, I guess…?

"Now Star, can you tell me what happened while you were asleep?" Mom asked.

I really didn't want to bring up what happen but I think Mom could help me out with this.

I sighed.

"Well, what happened was…"

 _ **Ludo's POV**_

It almost was like staring at death straight into it eyes.

"Hello, father...it's good to see you.." Dennis joked.

Yet the old man looked at us like we were corn thieves.

"What...are...you...doing..here?" The old man grumbled.

"Visiting. And by the looks of it, you are being a horrible host." I snarked

His face turned red with anger as Dennis hit my head.

"Owww!" I shericked.

"I'm sorry father, big brother just thought he would be getting a more, pleasant welcome." Dennis spoke.

"Oh, well I just give him a pleasant exit." The old man barked.

He came up to me and literally picked me up and marched straight to the door.

"Father, wait!" I heard Dennis's voice following us downstairs.

"Wait, wait! Ok, let me explain Old- I mean, father! I need a place to stay and I'm been through so much! Please! Let me! GOOO!" I kept yelling for him to listen but he just wouldn't listen.

"Father! Wait please! Just let big brother explain and-" Dennis stopped as the door opened.

"Ugh, sweetheart...The kids and I couldn't find Dennis...I'm so sorry I failed-"

And before we knew it, we all had a family staring contest in the living room.

Even the younger ones were watching in the background.

"Mother!" I exclaimed.

"Avarius!" The old man dropped me onto the floor and it wasn't a comfy landing.

"What..is he doing in this house?" Mother stammered.

"That's something I don't want to find out." The old man was one the verge of throwing me out again.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Dennis covered me from the old man.

"You all didn't give him a chance to explain himself!" My younger brother was actually defending me.

"I'm sure if let him talk, you will understand why he came here at all!" Dennis finished.

Everyone became silent including me.

I couldn't believe my younger brother would try to defend me even when I gave him pity.

"I think..we should at least let him explain why he's here." Mother spoke.

Father was silent but still gave me the death glare. He then turned his gaze to Dennis who was still covering me from everyone.

"Ugh! Fine." He grumbled.

Dennis smiled and I was about to too until he barked at me.

"But, if his reasoning is not convincing, I want him out of this house immediately." He demanded.

Dennis quickly stepped aside and gave me a claw to get up.

"Children, please head upstairs to sleep or do something else." Mother asked.

But unsurprisingly, all the youngins stayed and sat at their certain spots so they can hear.

Mother sighed and took a seat beside the old man who look unimpressed and his arms crossed.

Dennis, on the other hand sat beside me ready to hear what I had to say.

"Ok, brother, tell us...why are you here and what happened to you?" Dennis asked.

I sighed and cleaned myself up.

"Well, what happened was…"

* * *

 **Ooooooo...CLIFFHANGER!**

 **But seriously tho, I don't even know what I'm gonna do next chapter….lol**

 **Well, we will see!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! New chapter!**

 **I'm actually surprise that people are liking this...lol**

 **Well, thanks to all for reading my story and let's continue!**

 **(Oh, just to make clear, I'm not going to really repeat the dream sequence since that was already clear in a previous chapter...so please don't get mad..:3 Anyway let's continue!)**

* * *

"I'm telling you Mom in the best way that I can." Star explained.

Moon was still trying to process what her daughter saw in dreams.

"Are you a hundred percent sure, that's what you saw?" Moon asked.

Star groaned getting really tired of reassuring and repeating herself for the millionth time.

"Ok, ok, I'll take your word for it dear." Moon said as she walks throughout the hallways.

"So…what do you want to do know…?" Star felt like it was her mother time to talk.

Moon was silent.

"Don't worry about it dear, I'll take care of this problem." Moon said.

Star raised her eyebrows in response to her mother's answer.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, but for right now, we have over things to prepare for." Moon stated.

"Umm…yeah! We do! How could I forget about that thing! Its very important! Yes! The thing...the.." Star started to motion her hands for her mother to tell her what they need to prepare for which she understandably groaned.

"The Silver Bell Ball." Moon stoned.

"The Silver Bell Ball! Right! I need to get ready for that! Ok mom, I'll be in my room if you need to talk! See ya!" Star running to her room to change.

Moon smiled as she watched her daughter leave her and soon headed to a golden door.

The door slowly opened as Moon walked into a room filled with photos of ever queen of Mewni.

It was different compared to the tapestry room since instead of one image of each queen, there are single parts of the room filled with old photos decade for each queen including Moon herself.

Speaking of which, she walked deeper in the room which seemed like it was going on forever even though the room looked so small from the outside.

She made to the last room only to enter a room with a large picture of Eclipsa.

Moon suddenly closed her eyes and her cheeks began to glow and even more suddenly her vision started to get blurry.

 ** _Moon's POV_**

I knew I had to find Eclipsa and confront her as soon as possible.

But I had a time limit on how long I could stay because I'm already exhausted to stay very long.

" _Hello...Dear…"_ a familiar voice spoke.

I knew that voice indeed.

"Come out, Eclipsa. You can't fool me." I demanded.

" _Oh, I think you failed with that, darling._ " Eclipsa remarked.

Then, as soon as I knew it, I was looking directly at Eclipsa.

" _Hello, Moon. Is that correct? I mean you didn't tell me what exactly your name was the last time we spoke._ " Eclipsa mocked.

I looked at her unimpressed by her joke.

" _Aww, why are you so rude? You weren't like this when you were much younger."_ Eclipsa added with a cheeky smile.

I wasn't taking her word she tried to pass for her amusement.

"Eclipsa, hear me once. Leave my daughter alone and leave my kingdom be." I demanded.

Eclipsa looked at me with such an enthus expression. I could never tell when she was being literal or serious and that was very concerning.

" _Moon, dear, I would never harm a honorable heir to the throne of Mewni._ " Eclipsa said.

" _Honestly, she seems like a lovely child indeed. She has the lovely golden hair of sunflower, eyes bluer than the most cleanest and beautiful of oceans. And while she may be young now, I believe she will grow to become a very strong and also beautiful woman."_

Eclipsa imagined.

I didn't know what she wanted with my daughter, but I just had the feeling it wasn't good at all especially, since she had a "strange" interest for her.

"What you think of my daughter is none of my concern! I won't repeat myself Eclipsa, Leave my child alone." I boomed.

Eclipsa looked at me with a dumb look almost like I said something idiotic.

" _I don't think I need to remind you about you "health problem"."_ Eclipsa said.

I looked at my vains to see them glow a more darker purple. It was starting to burn, slowly.

" _Yes, you were quite the little fool to make a deal like that, but I guess I really don't blame you though. You were trying to avenge your mother's death."_ Eclipsa said with a more disappointed look.

I snarled at her and watched her straighten her hair with a smug look.

"How dare you speak about my mother?" I snapped yet tried to keep my tempered from showing.

Eclipsa glared at me with a calm, yet smug look. I gave her burning eyes as a response.

She sighed. " _I know you miss her dear. You clearly showing it._ " She said softly almost like she could relate to me.

I said nothing. But my vision was slowly get blurry again as everything started to turn back to reality even Eclipsa was starting to disappear.

"Ughhh…!"

I felt my body trembling and aching tremendously almost to the point where I couldn't have any feeling to my arms and my head pounding uncontrollably.

" _Looks like are time's up_." Eclipsa said with no care of my status.

" **Eclipsa!** " I screamed before everything went back to normal.

I was on the ground, left with no answers but instead aching pain and pounding head.

"Ugh...this...is.." I couldn't even bare a word from my dry mouth.

My breathing was very uneven but I was able to stand and exit the room.

 ** _Marco's POV_**

"Whoa! Oof! Ow…" I rubbed my head after crashing onto the wooden floor of my room.

I quickly got up and rushed downstairs to see my parents eating some leftover oatmeal. I...wasn't to surprise honestly.

"Oh Marco!" My mom immediately came to me with an embrace and to make things better, my dad joined in.

"Oh, my boy! Thank goodness! You look less depressed than before!" Dad exclaimed.

Sadly, I couldn't respond since my face was changing colors I never thought they could.

"Um sweetie? We should probably let him.." My dad quickly looked at my state and him and mom letted me go, bring air into my lungs once again.

"Sorry dear, we were just so worried about you! You were so...not my son!" My dad remarked.

I smiled a bit of my dad's concern finding it kinda funny.

"You must've really missed Star that much in order to leave the house." My spine began to tingle.

"You...you..knew..about that?" I whimpered. I was embarrassed by laughter from my mom.

"Well, of course! I mean, it wouldn't be you if you just left her there on Mewni and didn't at least tried to get an explanation on...um…" My parents looked at me with a worried look.

I groaned. "Don't worry guys, me and Star didn't let "that" interfere with our friendship." I reassured them as I was heading to the front door.

"Oh, where are you going son?" My dad asked which reminded me to tell them about the event on Mewni that was supposed to start tonight.

"Oh! That sounds like fun! Can we come with you!" My parents suddenly were pleading and begging on their knees.

"Why can't you guys stay here?" I whined.

"Because, we ran out of oatmeal!" They both complained.

"Then go buy more!" I whined louder.

"We can't! We spended most of our money on the decorations!" They complained much louder.

I sighed in defeat, I didn't know what I was thinking trying to compete with them.

"Ugh..fine. But, please be on your best behavior and don't embarrass me please?" I surrendered.

"No, problem son! We won't let you down!" My parents quickly beaten me out to the door and quickly jumped into van.

"Wait! We're are you two going?!" I shouted.

"Well, we can't go without new outfits!" My my mom squealed as she the car began to boom.

"Wait! I thought you said you guys had no mon-" and unsurprisingly they left me behind with dirt.

I sighed, not even questioning my parents crazy ways.

I regained my focus and took out my phone to call Jackie.

The phone took a couple a seconds of ringing before someone answered.

"Hello?" A female voice spoke.

"Jackie, it's me!" I exclaimed.

"Marco? Is that you?" She asked with me growing confusion.

"What do you mean it's me? It's my name the first thing you saw when I called?" I asked.

"Actually no, it was "My Boyfriend" that popped up." Jackie stated.

I became silent.

"Jackie…" I tried to reassure her until she began to laugh.

"I'm joking Marco, we already talked this, and just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" She joked.

I pouted but then smiled. "Right."

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Oh, I actually wanted to ask, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked back.

"No, I'm free. Why? You trying to take me out, Diaz?" Jackie joked.

"What?! No! I mean- it's not like I wouldn't ask you out! Heck we did go out in the past but-umm…" I was blubbering like an idiot and Jackie was eating in up for her amusement.

She chuckled, "You even cuter when you're shy." I decided to finish what I had to say since she was basically making fun at me at this point.

"Anyway...I wanted to know if you, Janna and Starfan13 wanted to come to a special dance on Mewni." I asked.

"Ooo..a dance? So this is a date? But instead you're trying to get with two more girls? Marco Diaz, you're becoming a player." Jackie joked even more.

"Mmmm.." I grumbled.

"Ok, ok, a dance on Mewni? Is that where Star lives?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, something…"bad" happened there but now everything should be back to normal. So there's a celebration." I explained.

"Umm..can you explain what "bad" thing happened?" Jackie asked once again.

"Umm.." I couldn't bring myself to tell what happened back on Mewni, the moment when I thought Star was….

"It's ok, Marco. You don't have to explain if you don't feel comfortable." Jackie reassured.

"Thanks for understanding, Jackie. So...do you guys want to come? Star would appreciate all of our company." I told her.

"Sure! I'm sure Janna and Starfan would love to go! I let them know about it." Jackie glowed with excitement.

"Great! Meet me at my place at around 7:30 tonight." I said.

"Sounds good! See ya tonight, Diaz" Jackie joked as she hanged up.

I laughed as I put my phone away and entered the house which I reminded you the door was still wide open, the great opportunities for bugs to enter or even burglars.

"Welp, I guess the only thing to do now is to get ready." I thought to myself as I went to my room to look for a suit.

Only to find that all I had was my one suit from my first date with Jackie and a bunch of red hoodies with black jeans.

"Great…" I groaned.

I didn't want to wear only my hoodie to a fancy, royal ball on Mewni. I wanted to wear something presentable and as for the suit, I had the feeling that would make Star feel a bit...awkward.

It wasn't until I went all the way to the back of my closet and found another suit though it looked much different than the other one.

It was the charro costume he wore at the Blood Moon Ball a while back. I took if off the rack and looked at it, remembering dancing with Star in this old suit.

I remember the blood moon shining on the both us and the music playing in the background.

Also the words the spoken men or demon man? Whatever, still echoing in my head...

 _"When the light of the Blood Moon dribbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity, in its hypnotic, ruby, brodum."_

I remember her face, being hypnotized and entranced by the moon, looking at me in bubbling happiness which was something I usually see from her everyday but it was different though.

I remember, that in that moment, I felt like we were-

I shook my head trying to get back to my senses. I felt like I was losing it for a bit so I grabbed the tie that went with it. I took one last look at it.

I decided to wear it though since I had no better options and the closet wasn't helping me out at all.

 _But deep, deep down, maybe...that wasn't the only reason why…._

* * *

 **Oh jeez! That was a lot of work! Well I guess it was worth it huh? :3  
**

 **And also, I bet you thought I was gonna make Jackie seem like a jerk so it would be easier for Star to get the D-iaz huh? ;3**

 **Btw: Mini Rant...**

 **Well nope! I'm one of the fans of the show that doesn't understand why Jackie gets all the hate she's getting. I think she's a cool and chill character who seems to be a supporter and lay back kinda gal.**

 **And when people throw in the excuse that the reason they hate Jackie because she's interfering with Starco, I honestly find very ridiculous. I want fans to understand that Jarco helps develop Starco more as the series progresses.**

 **And besides, we already know Starco has a very high chance of being the endgame couple.**

 **But hey! We'll have to wait and see**

 **And I am excited to see her in Season 3!**

 **See y'all next time! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow!**

 **My 10th chapter!**

 **I'm kinda surprise! I actually had the encouragement to work on this! So I want to give a huge thanks!**

 **Replies to reviews for latest chapter:**

 **Guest** : **I'm not planning on making Marco acting like an idiot or a jerk and will find the best route on his future. So don't threat! :3**

 **svtfoekitten: I'm happy you understand the unnecessary hate for Jackie as much as I! I really do hope she is treated more kindly from fans in the future!**

 **s.b13flystarfan: Same as the first, I'm happy there are some Jackie lovers and hope she has a good role in Season 3!**

 **Anyway, now that's done, let's continue!**

* * *

 _ **Back in the old nest…**_

Ludo explained his overwhelming journey to his family which, showed some mixed emotions.

With Dennis looking a bit saddened and concerned, his mother in shock, and his father, well….looking unimpressed.

 _ **Ludo's POV**_

"And then, I was thrown into a portal which is where I started finding my way here until bumping into Dennis." I finished.

I could tell by the looks on their faces, that they were completely...expressive.

"Brother, I knew you needed help, but not as much as a cracked egg.." Dennis said.

I sighed.

"So...that's the current status of Mewni…" Mother stuttered.

"I don't believe this." The old man spoke.

"I told you so." I boasted until I turned to see his face.

"No, I don't believe in the fact that you took over Mewni." He added.

"What?!" I shericked.

Now I knew my father I was a, "stubborn" child, but he couldn't even wrap his head around of me doing something big as taking over Mewni.

Then suddenly, I noticed Dennis getting up and quickly heading to the door.

"Dennis, dear...what are you…"my mother was cut short when Dennis suddenly flew upwards.

"Dennis!"

Mother and the old man quickly went out to watch Dennis until, they noticed he quickly left.

"Where did that boy go?" Father grumbled.

My parents went outside to look for him even mother flies up to look for him in the distance.

 _ **Dennis Quick Trip (No One POV)**_

Dennis flew past the trees heading straight to the kingdom of Mewni but tried to hide from all the citizens by sneaking behind the houses.

He quickly dashed through the homes only to notice most of them on fire.

He quickly went down below the houses and sneaked between the alleyways of the houses.

As he sneaked through the noises going on in streets, he noticed pieces of photos of the Butterfly family scattered on the dirty streets.

One of them had a picture of Star as a little child with a young River and Moon.

Another one was a baby photo Star.

And there was actually more items of the royal family was all over the streets of Mewni.

Such as, a sculpture face of the King and other photos but still had the frames still intact.

But what really got Dennis's attention was, the view of the castle and it's damaged state.

"Big brother...did all of this?" He thought.

He was just in complete shock.

He snapped out of it and decided to bring in some ruined photos to father for proof since he doesn't have the strength to carry more helping evidence in Ludo's rule.

He quickly swiped all the photos he could get and was about to head upwards until he saw a quick glimpse of mewmans who also spotted him for a quick second.

They immediately approached him in anger but Dennis quickly flew up and headed straight back into the woods.

As he flew back, he looked backed to see them still watching him flying in the distance.

The mewman that Dennis was focused on though was a short yet build figured Mewman, with a long, blonde, bushy beard and was wearing a grass skirt around his waist and waving a long staff with a moon on the top.

Dennis frowned, ignoring the rude mewmans and kept flying forward to his home. Still trying to put his brother's story together.

 _ **Returning home…(back to Ludo's POV)**_

Dennis spotted his mother and quickly flew to her direction.

"Dennis!" Mother cried

She flew to him and embraced him which he gladly accepted.

They flew back down to me and the old man.

"Dennis?! What in holy corn was that about?!" The old man barked.

Dennis looked at me and quickly turned his gaze to mother and father.

"Big brother, wasn't lying, he was telling the truth." Dennis said.

"Thank you, Dennis." I smudged but receive an "shut your mouth" face from him.

"Dennis, what are you talking about?" Brudo asked.

Dennis suddenly took out a couple of ripped up and dirty mini photos of the Butterfly family.

"Sweetie, where did you get these?" Mother asked.

"It was scattered on some of the burning roofs of the homes in the kingdom." Dennis explained.

My parents looked at the photos and then glared at me.

"You believed me now?" I asked.

And both gave me a look of defeat.

The old man sighed and went inside the house followed by mother.

Me and Dennis gave a look to each other until the old man came walking back to the front door.

"Come inside we have a lot to discuss you two." The old man said.

Dennis went inside the house and then the old man looked at me in confusion after little brother went inside.

"I said you two, didn't I?" Brudo repeated in a grumble.

"Really? You want me setting foot in your house?" I joked at the old man.

He gave me unhappy look.

"Get in here or I'll eat you sleep with the buddies outside there." He demanded.

I turned my head to notice the already dark woods filled with critters that would love to eat me as a snack.

That's when I quickly scooted inside the house and the old man slammed the door. Ready to discuss what to do next.

* * *

 **Well guys, there goes another chapter!**

 **And also, I have an announce!**

 **I'm going on a trip tomorrow! And I wouldn't be back until Wednesday!**

 **So there's a good chance, I won't be able to update as soon as I usually do. Tho, I will try to update as soon as I can!**

 **Anyway, see ya next time! X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, this is funny...**

 **Latest Reviews responses:**

 **Mario and BFDI Bros: I'm so glad you enjoying the story! And I hope we do get some Dennis and Ludo interaction in Season 3!**

 **Guest #2: Lol, never let the the ships interfere with the story you are trying to tell...but don't worry! You'll get your " _Starco_ _Fanservice_ " here and future! ;3**

 **Guest #1: Really? I never thought you were threatening me lol! Honestly, I complete understand! I would want Marco to be presented as an idiot and heartbreaker since that wouldn't be fun for anyone! Right? :)**

 **By the time i'm writing this, I'm still on my trip!**

 **Yet, somehow, I'm still able to type this...lol**

 **Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

 _ **Marco's POV  
**_  
I got a text from my parents after I just got finish getting dressed.

It said...

Dear Son, we are so excited that we got some "special drinks" for the party so...we hope you don't mind us like lightning up the party, right? Right! Glad you understand!

Oh, also from your Mom and Dad! :3

Oh my-ughhhh.

I really didn't have time for my parents shenanigans and just went outside and locked the door on the way out.

That's where I saw Janna and Starfan13 wearing dresses and approached the house.

I was actually surprised.

Not to see Starfan but, Janna, of all people, wear a pink dress.

"Wow, you actually look pretty normal in that dress." I teased her with a smirk.

She looked at me, sarcastically.

"Don't you have somebody else to flirt with?" As she turned her head.

We noticed Jackie approaching with a long, sky blue, dress with a darker blue sash.

Her dress was sleeveless and she had a golden choker with her favorite seashell attached and a matching bracelet.

"Wow, you look great." I said.

"Well, you don't look to bad yourself, safe kid." Jackie joked.

I chuckled with her. I had to say, she did look really great in that dress. But also kinda worried about Star.

And it's not because of what happened on Mewni, it's me bringing Jackie to this party and her possibly freaking out about this.

But I think Jackie is cool enough to talk to Star and to reassure her that there's no problem between the 3 of us.

"So, when you two are done flirting, where are you parents?" Janna said.

I sighed as I look around the streets to spot my parents car but, no sight of them.

"That's strange, they just texted me saying they would be here right about-"

All of a sudden, I saw their car make a sharp turn and quickly drove straight towards us.

We quickly jumped to the side and the car made a sudden park.

"Hello son! Sorry we took so long!" Dad cheered.

"It took us forever to find the perfect outfits and drinks for this party."

Janna looked intrigued, and that concerned me.

"You brought, drinks?" Janna asked.

"Why, yes! For the party of course! It can't be a party without them!" Mom cheered.

"Um, I'm pretty sure the King and Queen would have those "beverages" already." I reassured.

"Well, they've never tried Earth's style haven't they?" Dad said with a smile.

I sighed and took out my dimensional scissors and cut opened a portal.

While my parents jumped through with excitement, we justed look off with confusion.

 _ **Back on Mewni…(No One's POV)**_

Moon and River were in front of the castle doors greeting all that entered.

While greeting, Moon gave a noticeable frown which her husband eventually noticed.

"What's the matter sweet pea?" River asked.

"Nothing dear, I'm just thinking about Star, that's all." Moon said.

"Oh, don't worry dear, she'll be down in bit soon. And besides, you invited all her friends to come right?" River smiled.

"Yes, of course.." Moon stammered.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about! She will be in joy to see them all here!" River reassured with a smile.

Moon smiled back to her husband and continued with her duties.

Suddenly, a portal popped up out of nowhere, causing guards to put up their weapons.

Marco suddenly walked out and was greeted with a sword inches away from his face.

"Uhhh..how's it going….?" Marco quivered.

Moon and River ran straight to Marco and eventually the rest of the group that appeared from the portal.

"Marco! My boy! Glad you can make it!" River cheered.

"Yeah, glad to see guys two but…" Marco stopped, making River and Moon looked in confusion.

"Can you tell your guards put down their blades so my neck doesn't get cut off?" Marco croaked.

Moon rose her hand and guards put down their weapons, letting Marco get a chance to breath.

"So where's Star? Um...your majesty…" Janna attempted to bow and almost fell in attempt.

"Oh, she's still getting ready, give her a bit, she'll be down very soon." Moon spoke.

"Well, I guess we can wait for h-" Marco was interrupted by his parents who approached the King and Queen.

"King! Queen! It's so good to see you to are as great as ever!" My dad cheered gleefully while my mother followed.

I shook my head in shame.

"Oh...Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, it's great that you could attend." I could tell the Queen that she did not look comfortable judging by her fake smile.

Star's father on the hand, looked as excited as my parents.

"Ahh, yes! Say what are those jars you have in your hands?" He asked.

"Oh, these? We brought special drinks from Earth and for your event!" Mom said giving the glass to River.

"This is splendid! I must try this is at once!" River gave his wife of container and ran off with her looking very...intrigued to say the least.

"Interesting…" Queen was muttering until my parents guided her to her husband.

"Oh, boy…this is going to be quite a night.." I thought.

"You can say that again." A voice replied.

I turned around to see Tom in a suit that was almost close to the one he wore to Blood Moon Ball.

"Are you seriously wearing that again?" Tom asked looking at my suit.

"Yeah, so what? You gotta problem with that?" I tried to sound tough but failed.

He laughed. "No, but it does show that your wardrobe is seriously lacking." He said.

I gave him a look. "What are you, some sorta fashion wizard or something?" I asked.

"No, but seeing that this the second time I'm seeing you wearing a suit and it's the same one I almost killed you in, pretty much shows you lack of, " _gentleman attire"."_ He added.

I looked down and frowned.

"So, care to introduce me to you "dressed up" friends?" He jokingly asked much to my annoyance.

"This is Starfan13.." I saw a confused immediately on Tom's face.

"How is her name…"

"Oh, I actually changed my name to Starfan to show my dedication of being Star Butterfly's Number 1 fan!" Starfan13 declared.

All of us looked at her in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"You know what, good for you." Tom assured with Starfan giving him a proud smile.

"Anyway, this is Jackie Lynn Thomas," I continued on.

"Nice to meet you.."

"Prince Tom Lucitor, but you can call me Tom." He added.

"Alright, Tom." The two shook hands.

"And lastly, Janna Ordonia." I concluded.

"Jeez, give him our address why don't ya?" Janna sarcastically said while approaching Tom.

"Oh, you mean something that you would actually do?" I replied.

"I would actually do? Psh! Already did! Just not to him." She laughed waving a paper with my phone number on it.

"Janna, GET OUT OF TOWN!" I shouted.

I notice Tom's smirk and frown.

"You know, I think you two would make an interesting couple." Jackie joked.

Tom and Janna looked at each other with Janna stroking her chin.

"Hmm….Janna, Queen of the Underworld….seems like a good title…" Janna thought.

Tom coughed and tried to change the subject.

"So...have you've guys seen Star?" Tom asked.

"No, her parents told us that she was getting ready and should be coming down in a bit." Jackie said.

"Meh, from all we know, she'd probably snuck out or something." Tom said.

"I wouldn't pass her." A voice added.

I spotted Pony Head approaching and muttered under my breath.

"Great, more trouble."

"That's right, and she can hear the turd's voice very clear." Pony Head smirked and poked my head with her horn.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Aw, shut up turd, you need a little brain tune up anyway." She remarked.

"Yeah, well I'm happy with my brain the way it is, thank you very much." I said still rubbing my head.

"Brains or not, I just hope we get to see Star!" Starfan13 squealed.

"That is, if B-fly actually leaves her room." Pony Head added.

A figure suddenly was shown in the top of stairwell. You couldn't really see it until it started walking down the stairs.

All of us turned our heads to see Star skipping down the stairs.

She was wearing a short blue dress with cropped halter top with yellow designs and matching bottom skirt.

For shoes, she wore simple blue flats with sparkles.

As she reached the bottom of stairs turning her head looking around.

"Hey, B-fly!" Pony Head called out.

Star turned her head and noticed us and quickly dashed to our direction.

"Guys! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys came!" She cheered giving everyone a hug, heck, even Jackie.

I didn't say anything while Star was talking to everyone else.

I mean, I didn't feel left out, I just wanted her to feel, alright again.

After everything that's happen, even I can't fully understand what's going on anymore but I'm more impressed in Star.

While not surprised, I'm kinda in awe that she can still act the same as she always did after everything.

And she always had that smile, that adorable Star smile with her cheek glow bright pink.

I noticed she turned her head to me and approached me.

"Hey, Marco! It's good to see you can come to party!" She joked.

"Yeah, and it's good to see your feeling better." I said.

"Yep! And you look really good too!" She smiled.

"Oh, thanks!" I said.

I looked her outfit.

I was kinda surprised that she didn't notice that the suit I was wearing and that's she seen it before.

 _ **Star's POV**_

I automatically noticed Marco's outfit, it was the one he wore when we were at the Blood Moon Ball.

I remembered him wearing his mask and sombrero.

I laughed to myself.

He looked so adorable then and now.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

My eyes widen, I didn't no he was watching me.

"Oh, nothing...just thinking." I laughed.

He looked at me in confusion but shrugged it off.

"Well, you beautiful tonight princess." He joked.

My face was starting to turn pink and I attempted to hide my face….but failed.

But he just laughed. I smiled and snickered like a kid.

Then, I notice the music was changing to a more calming, and slow song.

"Sooooo….." I was standing nervously beside Marco who turned his head and smile.

I looked at him only to see his hand reached out to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a very, " _dashing_ " smile.

I looked at him but took his hand with a smile.

He looked surprised by my action but we went along with it anyway.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and placed his on my waist.

We slowly started moving back and forth and danced our way to center of the room.

While dancing, I noticed Janna dancing with Tom on the sides.

With Janna, "leading" the floor.

I laughed and Marco also watched the two, smirking at Tom, who noticed and grew annoyed much to Marco's delight.

"Ah, leave them, they need to get to know each other if they're going to go anywhere." He reassured.

"I'm mean, they seem quite right for each other." I teased.

"Janna is into all that witchcraft and all that ghoul stuff." Marco added.

"I can imagine her as the Queen of the Underworld. She would be an awesome queen." I said.

"More like, a terrifying one which, since this is the underworld we're talking about here, it's quite fitting." Marco assured.

"Yeah, it is." I looked at his face directly and he turned his gaze onto me.

We were looking at each other deeply to the point where it felt like we weren't even moving.

We were dancing at the middle at the room and our faces were inches away from each other as we danced under the lights.

It all felt like a dream.

Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder.

It was my mom.

"Star dear, I'm so sorry for interrupting your dance, but I need to talk to you." Mom said.

"Oh..Marco I'm…" Marco put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, go talk to your mom. I i'll go hang out with the others until you get back." He calmingly said.

"Alright, I meet up with you guys one we're done, ok?" I reassured.

"Sure thing, I'll let them know." He said as he walked to the rest of the crew.

I waved as my mother waited for me.

"So, what do you want to talk about mom?" I asked.

"Come with me." She commanded.

She walked down the long hallways while I followed along.

"Where...are we going?" I asked.

"A place I want you see." She explained.

I was confused on where we were going.

Until, we stopped in front of a huge door.

I took a double take on this and was in complete awe.

Her check began to glow and the door slowly opened revealing a humongous room.

My awe and shockness just exploded.

" _Whoa_."

* * *

 **(Btw, this was written on the 11th meaning, I came continueed finishing this the second I mad it home so...don't be confused :)**

 **Wooo! Finally done!**

 **Sorry guys, for the long wait! Like I said in a later chapter, I was on a trip and couldn't update.**

 **Now I'm back! And chapters should be posted back to normal schedule again!**

 **So hope you guys enjoy! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Back again with another chapter!** **Wow, and I said I would back to normal schedule….**

 **Well, it's mostly me just being lazy… :p**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

 ** _At Ludo's "Home"..._**

Ludo entered the house with his family who banished him for years.

"You can stay, here. Lu-Ludo." Lady Avarius muttered.

Ludo's eye widen after hearing his mother's words.

"Really? You're letting me stay?" Ludo wondered.

"Don't get too comfortable." Lord Brudo boomed.

Ludo looked at him in annoyance.

"You're only staying here for a week and then you on your own." Brudo added.

Both kappas looked at each other in annoyance and anger.

"Thank you, Pop! I promise you, big brother will be on his best behavior!" Dennis cheered while hugging Ludo.

Ludo grumbled at Dennis embraced but deep inside, he appreciated a hug after everything he's been through.

The two brothers flew upstairs and all the other younger birds followed, leaving Brudo and Avarius alone downstairs.

Brudo sighed. Avarius placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It's ok, sweetie, it's only for a week. And besides, Dennis will keep an eye him." She reassured.

Brudo closed his eyes and was lost in thought.

"Will see."

 _ **Back on Mewni…**_

 _ **Star's POV**_

I was still looking around the huge room.

"Mom, what is this place?" I asked.

Mom was still holding my hand taking me to the back of the long hallway.

While walking, I noticed that this room remind me of the Grandma Room I went to inside my wand.

I saw every queen from our history. Celena, Solaria, Festivia, Skywynne,

and even mom herself.

Yet there was one queen I didn't see.

Until, we made it near the end of the hallway.

"Here it is, Eclipsa's room." Mom and I were staring at the huge picture of Eclipsa.

"Mom, why are we looking at Eclipsa's portrait?" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed.

"Remember, when you told me about your dream and that you saw Eclipsa?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah…" I responded.

"Well here, all Mewni's queens portraits are located here. With some telling its own story." Mom explained.

"And with enough magic, you could do…."special things"."

I rose an eyebrow at my mom's added comment.

"Um..the point is, last time I was here, I was...getting signs...that the "victory" we've gained, has "approaching consequences…". Mom continued.

I grew quiet.

"I told you my story and about your grandmother's death. So… I believe you understand those, consequences." Mom said.

I looked at the large portrait of Eclipsa and then at Mom.

"The deal you made with Eclipsa, it was when Toffee was destroyed, she'd be set free. Right?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom answered.

"So, since I killed him, is she…?"

Mom looked away but tried to look at me in the face.

"There is a high possibility, but, originally, I predicted for her to come back immediately after you defeated Toffee. But...apparently, that's not the case."

"All of this, is my fault regardless, the reasoning for me not killing Toffee in the past was because of Eclipsa's return and the, " _damage_ " she could've cause."

"And now, she has an opportunity to come at us at any giving time."

"Only because, I couldn't deal with consequences of my actions. I thought I could avoid them."

"But, I failed."

I looked at her with concern and held my mom's hand.

She smiled at me with me giving her one back.

"I apologize dearly, Sweetie. I didn't mean to grow a burden on you. I just want you…"

"Too be safe and careful, right?" I continued.

She looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be alright." I smiled.

"Besides, the rebel princess is always ready for action!" I joked.

Mom looked at me with a confused look.

"Rebel...princess? What are you talking about, Star?" Mom groaned but I still spotted a grin.

"A new title that I've been getting lately! I think it has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I asked.

Mom shook her head and walked ahead of me.

I followed her to the front door to exit the room.

Until..something caught my eye…

It was a little portrait attached to the wall of Eclipsa's room.

The quality of the photo was kinda bad but, it was still somewhat manageable to look at.

I squinted my eyes and I saw a little girl in some old-fashion light pink and black-purplish dress wearing normal white stockings and black flats.

She had short, kinda curly, greenish hair with a dark pink bow in the back of her head.

Her eyes were a bright pink-purplish and was basically staring at me right back in the face.

I looked at the picture.

I noticed colors on the girl's cheeks. They were...pink spades.

I turned my head only to find mom exiting the room.

I quickly dashed to the front door, leaving my thoughts on the picture behind.

We exited the room, leaving it behind as the golden doors close.

"Well, that's about all I wanted to show you. Sorry again, for interrupting you night. I know this is a time for you reconcile with all your close friends. Especially…" Mom looked at me.

She noticed my face turned pink and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I pouted.

"You remind me of me when I was younger. Heh, heh, boys these days." Mom joked.

"Mom, please don't." I stoned.

She continued to laugh at me.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone. You deserve a break for once." She said with a smile.

"Go, return to the ballroom back to your friends." She added.

I smiled with my face still showing a little bit of pink as I headed back to the ballroom. Mom followed me from behind.

I looked for Marco and the rest of the group in the already crowded area.

I keep looking around until I bumped into something. Or someone as a matter of fact.

It was a tall yet, young man with red hair with very light green eyes and wore a white suit with golden buttons in the front and designs all over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked.

I was still rubbing my head and my eyes were opening.

I saw his face and grabbed his hand which he offered to help me out.

"Oh, um, it's ok." I got up and was still holding his hand.

"My name is Helios, you must be Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, I heard you defeated the immortal monster." He introduced.

"Oh, yeah I sure did, and also you could just call me Star." I chuckled.

He laughed.

"Alrighty then, Star, I want to congrats on you, and I'm hoping you're doing alright." Helios said.

I laughed waving my hand in akwardness.

"I'm fine, really. And thanks..again." I responded.

"Well, I must be going now, I hope to see you again, Star." Helios smiled.

"Yeah, you too-hey wait!" I exclaimed before he left my sight.

"Oh?" He turned his head at me.

"Maybe, you want to meet some of my friends!" I offered.

"Wow, sure! I would like to meet some new folks!" He accepted as I leaded him to group.

If I knew where I was going.

"Um...they should be here somewhere…." I stuttered.

"You don't know where they are, do you?" He asked.

I was sweating. A lot.

But he just, laughed.

"It ok, it you want, I have someone I want you meet if you want." He said.

I looked around but I couldn't spot them.

"Um, sure. I don't mind." I looked kinda disappointed but followed him anyway.

"So, who are we gonna see?" I asked.

"I want to introduce you to a family member of mine." He said in response.

We went to the refreshments table with still keeping a very gritty smile which until now, it really started to get to me.

Immediately, my eyes widen to see the group at the table.

"Oh, there he is!" He exclaimed while approaching my friends.

I was getting very a little confused but went along with it.

I saw Pony Head look at me with excitement as she saw me approaching them.

"B-fly! Your back! You missed quite a bit, I was showing Janna I could outclass her in chugging more fruit punch." She smirked.

"Pfff! Please, Pony Dread! I totally beat you by a landslide, looks a body isn't the only thing you need." Janna remarked receiving a couple of angry eyes from Pony.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU BIT-"

"Pony!" Marco shouted while putting a finger on his lips.

She looked at him and noticed him pointing at her father.

"At the very least, if you're gonna swear, do it when the fam isn't around. That's like, rule number 205!" He whispered.

She looked at him in confusion.

"What? You haven't sweared when you got mad Turd?" She asked with home giving an annoyed expression.

"No, I usually keep that anger to myself. I try to my best stay positive about things. And besides, I just find it very….vulgar and unnecessary. " he explained.

"Double what?!" Pony Head exclaimed.

"I actually with Pony, you do know holding in anger isn't healthy right?" Janna added.

"Ugh, well, I don't know, I just don't see in my nature to say certain words out loud." Marco said.

"Well, do you curse in your head at least?" Janna asked.

Marco started to look very confused and frustrated with Janna's question.

He groaned.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" He asked.

"Answer the question Turd." Pony Head ignored his question and stared at him.

"I don't know, sometimes?" He answered.

"Ok, well, instead of saying them in your head, say it with you mouth." Pony Head suggested with Janna nodding in agreement.

"Come on guys, stop trying to be a bad influence on him. If he doesn't swear, he doesn't swear." Jackie interfered.

"What? Your on his side, Jackie?" Janna asked in shock.

"Well, I try not to speak… " _vulgar language"_ as Marco calls it, as best I can, so…"

I notice Jackie's face of awkwardness and I totally understood it.

"Wow." Janna looked exaggeratingly disgusted. Same with Pony Head.

"What do think Starfan13? Do think swearing is bad?" Janna asked her quickly turning her head to Starfan13.

"I mean, I honestly don't think it's bad since I watch some anime, but I wanna know what Star think!" Starfan13 smiled while looking at me.

Everyone turned their gaze onto me even Marco, who was questioning this conversation not to long ago. And even Helios, who brought me here.

"I…"

"I kinda...him respected for that actually."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Out of everyone here, I expected you to agree with us B-fly!" Pony Head exclaimed.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think it's healthy to hold in anger either but, I would try and stay positive no matter what." I assured.

Pony sighed.

"I guess that makes sense." Pony Head said in defeat.

Marco's eyes grew wide while turning his head to Pony Head.

"Hey, that's the exact thing I just said!" Marco shouted.

"Yeah well, she's a best bestie, so….that's why!" Pony claimed back.

He groaned at her but still continued to drink his punch he got from the table.

"Anyway, umm….Helios? Why did you say there was a family member to meet here? I asked.

"I mean, you lead me to my friends but.." I stopped as he turned his head back and forth looking around.

"Oh, I swear I thought I saw him with all of these folks-"

"Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I took so long." Tom approached us grabbing a cup as he came forward.

"I thought you said you were going to the bathroom?" Marco wondered.

"What are you talking about? I did." He responded.

"Then, why did it take you like about, 10 minutes?" Marco asked even more confuse.

"Let's just say, I had some " _toilet issues"."_ Tom admitted.

Everyone looked a bit disgusted.

"What? You guys don't accidently set the toilets on fire? Geez, don't judge me guys." He added.

Quickly, everyone's face turned from disgust to confusion.

Well, expect for Janna of course and Helios, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Ahhh! Tom! It's so good that I found you! I was looking for you!" Helios said.

Everyone looked confused this time but not Tom.

"Helios?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Tom asked with shocked eyes.

"I'm hear of course for the celebration of Toffee's defeat!" Helios exclaimed.

"Um, can one you guys tell me what's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh, Star, Tom is the family member I wanted to introduce to you!" Helios explained.

I was in complete shock at this point.

"Wait! You two are brothers?!" Marco asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" Helios corrected.

"We're...cousins…" Tom added.

* * *

 **Welp, there goes another chapter guys!**

 **And hey! A new character!**

 **Can't wait to see what to do with him!**

 **Also, so sorry guys it's taking me longer and longer to post! I getting ready for high school and it's not fun to get prepared for it! :**

 **But, I'm trying my best to update as best as I can so stay toon!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **New chapter today!**

 **By the time writing this, I'm writing this as soon posted the last chapter a couple of days ago!**

 **So I'm working on this for you guys!** **So hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Star's POV**_

"YOUR COUSIN?!" I shrieked.

"What? You didn't know I had a cousin? Tom asked me.

I looked down with my hand on my forehead, shaking it back and forth.

"I knew you had cousins, just wasn't aware that they were going to be here!"

I said.

Tom looked at Helios who looked at him in confusion.

"Welp, now you know." Tom smirked.

I looked at him a bit of annoyance but tried to ignore him anyway.

"Anyway, um Helios, how's everything back home?" Tom asked.

"Oh, everything has been great! Things over at the kingdom and father has been in charge in checking on the sun." Helios explained.

"Wait, in charge of the sun?" Marco asked.

Helios turned his head.

"Oh yes! My father, King Solis, is in charge of the sun our galaxy and makes sure it's still beaming with life." Helios explained.

"Wow, sounds….like very hard job." Janna said.

"Actually, father said that it's not that bad or hard at all! Sometimes, he lets me watch him doing his job." He added.

"Wow, that's sound pretty cool!" I said.

"It is indeed!" He cheered.

The lights were dimming more and more and the music was more slower.

"Well, the night is still young my new friends, so let's enjoy it!" Helios approached me and girls and gave us a hand."( _Not literally of course lol :3)_

We all looked at him and tried to hold in our laughter until Pony Head approached him and grabbed his arm with magic and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor, much to our surprise.

"Show me your moves, sun boy!" She gave an evil grin.

"Very well, let us dannnnnncccce!" He was suddenly being spun around by Pony's wild magic with Helios still keeping his enjoyment in his face.

"Welp, everyone's dancing now…" Janna slowly turned her head to Tom with him being clueless to her expression.

He turned his head to see her smile and actually began to sweat.

"Stop standing there dummy, and escort a human lady to a dance like a gentleman." Janna said.

Tom face began to wrinkled to Janna's remark.

"Oh wait...you're not really technically man are you?" Janna smirked.

My eyes widen and grew a worried look to Janna.

Tom looked at her with silent rage and his eyes began to glow.

"Oh boy…" I sighed.

But suddenly, Tom walked towards Janna and was looking down at her face since she was pretty short compared to him.

And she was quite surprised by his sudden action.

Me, Marco, Jackie, and Starfan were looking at both of them.

He grabbed her two hands, and spun her around to the middle of ballroom and quickly dipped her.

"Hmmmm, good start." Janna smiled.

Tom lifted her up and started dancing.

Marco, Jackie and I were still processing what just happened.

"Well, I guess you were right Marco. They do make a good couple." Jackie said.

As the music was playing the three of us were sitting at the stairs.

And if you're wondering why I said three, it's because Starfan13 was still drinking at the corn section, stuffing her face.

It got really awkward between all of us with it being ridiculous silent and all of us were giving a worried face.

It's was then I felt that I should say something.

"You know, you guys can go ahead and dance if you want." I said.

They turned their heads and looked at me. Jackie, looking more concern.

"Star…"

"No, don't try to make me ruin your happiness because of my selfishness." I added.

"I made things so awkward for all of us. If I didn't confessed to you Marco, you wouldn't be stuck in this position right now." I said.

Marco started to look really guilty.

I felt like I wasn't helping this and started to make both out them feel uncomfortable.

"I'm...sor…" I couldn't even apologize.

"I have to go. I think it's getting late." I said as I stood up.

"Star, are you…."

"I'm ok, Marco. I'm sorry Jackie, I made your night..unenjoyable." I whimpered as I tried to hold back tears.

"Wait, Star!" Jackie was trying to get me to stay but I couldn't bring myself to look at them.

I quickly ran to my room and shut the door shut.

My back was on the door, and I was still clouded in my thoughts.

Tears suddenly ran down my face, and I was suddenly confused and frustrated.

Why was I crying? Why was I getting angry? Was I mad at Marco? Jackie?

…

 _Me_.

I was so confused…

Why did have to like Marco? What did I see in him? Why did I found that idiot so, cute? Ughhhh!

I approached my mirror and saw my face.

I had dry tear streaks while New was came in. My face was pale and my eyes looked...lifeless.

I felt so….mixed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door.

I ignored the knocking and just slowly approached my bed.

I faceplated on my bed and went inside my sheets.

The door stopped knocking and instead I heard a voice.

"Star?" The voice spoke.

I said nothing.

"I know you're in there Star." The voice spoke again.

Still nothing.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong? Why are you acting like this what's bothering you?"

Still quiet yet looking at the door constantly.

…

The area was deathly silent.

The person outside sighs.

I slowly approached the door and sat down with my back on the door.

"I..don't know what's wrong." I said.

"I want to know why?" I whimpered.

"Know what?" The voice asked.

I suddenly realized that I was talking to a stranger who I had no idea who I was.

"I'm sorry, but I would like it better if you left me alone." I said walking to my closet to change into my pj's.

It took me a minute to change and when I came back, I heard nothing outside the door.

I took a peek outside my door and saw no one was there.

What I did hear outside, was people thanking which I'm guessing to my parents as they exited the castle.

I went out to brush my teeth and washed my face and quickly ran back to my room until my parents noticed me.

I closed my door and went back into my bed only, this time, I stayed in bed.

My door opened only for it to be closed after a couple of seconds.

I had a hard time sleeping that night.

I hope tomorrow is going be fine and….

*yawns*...I think everything's going to be….

Fine….

…..

….

…

..

.

 _Everything will be alright...child…_

* * *

 **Welp, there goes another chapter!**

 **And a lot of angst here too!**

 **If I seems shorter, sorry! I was insanely busy and I wanted to post something as soon as I could.**

 **So I hope y'all enjoy and stay toon!**

 **:3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about being gone for almost 2 months!**

 **Since I'm back in school, and let you know, HIGH SCHOOL things have been getting more and more stressful.**

 **So I'll give a little announcement in the end of the chapter.**

 **But for now, here's a new chapter for you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **In the old nest of Ludo…**

Dennis brought his big brother to their old room.

Ludo was looking at the same room that he was in when he was younger.

Dennis watched him and crouched down to look at him at his face.

"Well, big brother, I think this the perfect opportunity for you to impress Ma and Pa and gain their trust again." He cheered.

Ludo glared at his brother pushed him away.

"Are you that dense, Dennis? Do you think the old man and his lady are actually going to care again?" Ludo grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Dennis asked.

"What makes you think those fools are going to actually treat me like a living been? They hate me!" Ludo exclaimed.

Dennis looked concerned.

"Brother, just give it time! They'll pull through and except in no time! So there's nothing to be upset ab-"

"Yes there is! I've been treating them like garbage and you think they're going give me the Royal treatment?!" Ludo boomed.

"Brother.." Dennis tried to speak.

"Our parents maybe old and cranky but, I know they're not stupid." Ludo said.

"But….I thought you they were stupid to you…" Dennis wondered.

"Ughhh! Whatever!" Ludo shouted.

"You actually care about Ma and Pa, do you?" Dennis asked.

"What? Why you think that? I-never ughhh! Stop being so pushy, Dennis!" Ludo rambled.

Dennis looked at him, not buying his brother's crazy remarks.

"I wasn't being pushy, brother. I was asking you a question." Dennis restated.

Ludo grumbled in silence.

Dennis sighed.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna push you, but I'm just letting you know you have a chance to make this family whole again." Dennis reassured.

Ludo crossed his arms.

"So in the meantime, I say we should have some brother time!" Dennis cheered.

Ludo still had his arm crossed with his beck puckered.

Dennis gave a smug look.

"How about we help Ma with the corn?" He considered.

Ludo said nothing.

"Great!" Dennis quickly flew and grabbed his big brother and quickly made it downstairs.

Ludo was startled as his brother grabbed him and they both whipped through what was left of stairs.

Lady Avarius had the bag filled of corn that Queen Moon gave her during her last visit to their home. She was lost in thought but she tried to stay intact to reality.

Dennis dropped his brother on the ragged floor. And Ludo rose up, only to be scratching his head in pain and glared at his brother.

"Hey Ma, you need some help with making food for tonight?" Dennis asked.

"Um, sure. I really would appreciate it Dennis and-" Avarius stopped her sentence as she saw Ludo beside Dennis.

Ludo and Avarius stared at each other in silence. With Dennis, being the odd one out.

"Hey, Mom, please trust big brother. I promise he won't do anything stupid. Right, brother?" Dennis turned his gaze onto Ludo.

Ludo shook his head slowly.

Avarius looked at Ludo with a slowly turned stern look.

"It's not that I'm concerned about him doing anything foolish, it's more of trying to accept his...lacking of trust."

Ludo and Dennis looked at their mother. Ludo walked towards her with his sight still locked with hers.

"I'm sorry for my past behavior, mother. But, I would like to assist you with the food for tonight." Ludo surrenders.

Avarius turned around and dropped half a bag of corn into Ludo's tiny hands.

"Here, Dennis. Help me wash this corn please." Avarius said while lifting the other half of corn to Dennis.

He approached her and to the bags to wash them.

Ludo stood beside her, still holding onto the heavy bag a corn.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go pluck the corn into that bowl." Avarius said.

Ludo carried the bag to the other side of an old counter and tried to put the bag onto it with little to no success.

Avarius watched him trying helplessly to put the bag on the counter. She signed and approached Ludo with him being oblivious to her and was still getting frustrated in reaching the table.

"ARGHHHH!" Ludo roared with him failing every attempt.

Suddenly, Ludo felt himself get further away from the ground and was soon standing on the counter.

"What the-?" Ludo asked himself.

He turned his head to see his mother watching him and his reaction.

"Did you...help me up, mother?" Ludo curiously asked.

"Yes. I did. Now, you can pluck the corn into that bowl." Avarius responded with her returning to her station.

Ludo watched her and gave a very subtle smile and began to pluck the corn into the grey bowl.

 _ **Back on Mewni...**_

Star rose up from her bed, only to look at exhausted reflection in the mirror.

She knew she had a pretty "rough" night, and that would explain why she looked like she just got trampled by some warnicorns.

She got up to her feet and slugged her way to her closet.

She grabbed a black and white striped cropped halter top with matching tights and light pink a-line jumper skirt with a heart on the corner bottom of the skirt and pink boots with bunnies on the foot tip.

After getting dressed, she washes up in the bathroom and goes downstairs only to bump into her mother halfway.

"Oh morning sweetheart, you look nice today." She commented.

Star rubbed her eyes while delaying response.

"Oh. Thanks...mom" she yawned.

Moon looked at her daughter with concerning look.

"Um, Star? Are you alright? Did you get enough sleep last night?" She asked.

Star continued to rub her eyes and not respond.

"What...time did you go to sleep last night?" She asked again.

This time, Star was able to respond to her mother's question this time.

"Um...at...9:55...last night." Star slurred.

Moon looked confused.

"Did you have a hard time sleeping last night dear?" Moon again asked.

"N-nooo...no."

Star was muttering so much to the point where it was hard to tell what she was saying.

Moon sighed.

"Star. If something is concerning or is wrong with you, please let me know as soon as you can." Moon demanded.

Star stayed silent but shook her head.

"Good. Now, please try to...brighten up a bit please." Moon commented.

"Alright mom." Star said.

Moon walked by her daughter leaving her side with Star walking down the stairs. Deep in thought.

* * *

 _ **FINALLY, POSTED A NEW CHAPTER AFTER FOR SO LONG!**_

 _ **Also, guys I apologize for the unscheduled hiatus. Like I said in the beginning, High School is no joke. I need to put all of my time on homework and assignments.**_

 _ **So, I'm planning to update this story on Saturdays and Sundays, maybe Friday if there's time.**_

 _ **So thank you for being patient and stay tune for the next chapter! ;3**_


End file.
